Hunger Games My Way
by Simplyjordan1
Summary: In a story that in no way follows the plot line, two OCs battle in the HGs. Jade and Ray are from district 4 and have been reaped. how do they deal with it. Are they allies. Will they be the much talked about star crossed lovers and steal the spotlight? this includes OOC characters as well and is meant to be funny. Rated T for cursing Girl/girl and mentions of alcohol and drugs.


**So Basically my friend and I were Role-Playing through text and we came up with a weird concept. This story will be funny at times and weird at others. This is my Version on the games and just bare with it. So in this Effie works for all of the districts and it changes p.o.v a lot. these were just the conditions of the role play. And by the way this is all OCC and doesn't follow the plot. And obviously and I'm only gonna say this once, anything you recognize is not mine. Here we go**

"WELCOME TO THE 74TH ANUAL HUNGER GAMES," Effie screamed through the mike, "I'M EFFIE TRINKET. NOW THINGS ARE GOING TO BE A LITTLE DIFFRENT THIS YEAR. GIRLS AND BOYS NAMES WILL BE REAPED FRO THE SAME BOWL BECAUSE OFGENDER EQUALITY AND SHIT. I SAID TO JUST LEAVE IT AS IS BUT NOOOOOO SNOW SAID YOU GUYS CAN REBEL AND WE DONT WANT THAT DO WE. NOW ON TO THE REAPING. THE FIRST NAME IS... RAY WHATEVER YOU LAST NAME IS. I really don't get paid enough for the small details like that. AND THE SECOND NAME IS JADE SAME EXCUSED APPLY. GOOD LUCK KILLING EACH OTHER AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR AND THAT SHIT." She said taking a long drag from an unknown substance. With her role done she left with her usual grace, nearly falling on her face.

 _"Did that just happen,"_ Jade thought taken aback, shock in her expressive green eyes. " _Oh my god what am I going to do I can't survive this."_ While Jade was stuck in thought Ray was already making her way up, pushing through the crowd. Deathly silent and deathly pale, but obedient for she knew the consequences if she wasn't," _I can't believe this," her thoughts following the same track as Jade's._

"Alright, fine here I go," Jade growled at the peace-keepers who made their way towards her, shoving through the annoying everlasting crowd of flesh-bags. "Hi I'm Jade and I'll probably end up killing you later," she said to Ray when she got to the podium, as sarcastic as ever, even under the circumstances.

Ray stared blankly at Jade. Then she composed herself and retorted, "Yeah, and the moon's made of cheese.

" Really, is it now," Jade said sounding surprised, " You learn something new everyday."

Ray narrowed her eyes, deciding to ignore Jade and instead look over the huge crowd of people ahead of her. " _I need to impress everyone here otherwise I have no chance,"_ She thought shuddering.

" Look we don't have to be friends but try to let us work together. Maybe one of us will make it out alive." Jade said somberly," Plus I like your spunk," she said cheering up a bit. "Allies?"

Ray blinked her eyes. She expected it to be a one on one match, fighting for herself. " I... Uh sure I guess," she replied, slightly relieved but very wary at the concept.

" Great. I guess we should say goodbye to our family's. You know I would think they would be outraged about sending their daughters to kill innocents but they are just standing there like bags of bones. I heard that in district twelve a girl basically signed her death warrant to save her sister. Sounds kind-of nice doesn't it?" She said sourly

Ray snorted, attempting not to laugh out loud. "Really I though that whole thing was a rumor. I wouldn't really call that nice. More like idiotic," she shrugged continuing," I guess we should say our goodbyes. Jades eyes wondered to the curtain where she saw a marshmallow with a wig eavesdropping.

" Yeah well I'll see you on the train, and I'll leave you something to ponder. How high was Effie when she made that speech. Apparently she is paid enough for that sort of detail," Jade said smirking at their eavesdropper who flushes and staggered away.

"Okay I will see you there," she said, holding in giggles and nodding as she began to walk away. " _And may the odds be ever in you favor, I hope."_


End file.
